


Elements of Love

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Thirsty Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Instead of biology, they have chemistry (in more ways then one).





	Elements of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So they aren't Power Rangers and Kim is still friends with Amanda and a cheerleader.

Kim P.O.V.

“Oh my god! Amanda who is that? She is so freaking gorgeous.” My best friend slowly turns around to look at who I’m talking about.

“Oh her? That’s the new girl, DeeDee or something I think. And I mean yeah she’s pretty but you need to calm your ass down before she hears you talking about her like some creep.” I roll my eyes, please if she heard me talking about her she would probably be happy about it. I hope so at least because I definitely want something to happen with her.

“Hopefully I have some classes with her in the afternoon because I wouldn’t want to have to approach her at lunch. Although I could go for some clever line about the school lunch being crap but maybe she’d want to eat out.” I add a wink at the end so Amanda can’t miss what I’m insinuating with that comment.

“God you are so fucking gross. Keep it in your pants for once please Hart. And that wasn't even a good line, you just sound stupid.” Laughing at her I stand up from our table when the bell rings.

“I can’t help it Amanda, in a school full of snacks she’s a god damn full course meal.” She pauses for a moment while looking at me.

“I’m seriously thinking about going over there and telling that poor girl to get a restraining order against you, you freak.”

“Oh my god calm down I’m not going to attack her or anything I’m just speaking the truth! Now if you would excuse me I have a chem class to get to. See you later for cheer practice.” I wave good bye then walk to my classroom.

I sit down in my seat next to my other best friend and fellow hot bi mess™, Jason. I hate chemistry as a class so I’m glad I at least have it with someone I like to talk to. I think chemistry itself is an interesting subject but pur teacher is awful. No one likes him and everyone just barely passes his class because at the end of every semester he has to give out a lot of extra credit so he doesn’t get in trouble for the amount of people failing his class.

“Oh hey Kim look the new girl is in our class. I had math with her earlier, her name is Trini and she seems really quiet but nice.” Finally someone with good information. Too bad I’m about to drop his ass as my lab partner so fast.

“You know what else she looks like Jase? My new hot as fuck lab partner! It’s been fun but I think it’s time for us to move on, I hope you understand and there are no hard feelings. Toodles!” I smile at him as I get up and move seats to sit at the station she is at, meanwhile Jason is still looking at me with his mouth wide open in shock. Poor boy probably has never been treated like that before in his life. Oh well I’m sure he will get over it eventually.

“Hi, my name is Kim! I know you are new here and no one sits in this seat so I figured I’d sit here with you.” I smile widely at her and hope I don’t sound like an idiot. Looking at her up close I’m stunned. She is so beautiful it isn’t even funny plus add on the braids on the side of her head, the headphones around her neck, and her plaid shirt, I think I’, in luck.

“Hey, I’m Trini. It’s nice to meet you. Not that I don’t want to sit with you but won’t the teacher get mad at you for switching seats randomly?” God her voice, everything about this girl is hot.

“Well one good thing about having a teacher who doesn’t care about their job is that they don’t care where you sit. So if you will have me, I’ll be your table mate and lab partner.” God I hope she says yes. I need to get to know her better and this is the best way.

“Yeah sure that works fine for me.” After she says that class starts up and we aren’t able to talk anymore until the end.

A Month Later

Trini P.O.V.

I’ve been at Angel Grove High School for a few weeks now and have managed to not make any friends. Except for Kim. I didn’t want to make any friends because I know in a year or so my family is just going to move again but I can’t say no to pretty girls. It’s a real issue. Every day in chem before class starts Kim and I talk, a lot. Mostly it is a bunch of questions to help us get to know each other. Like some kind of weird version of 20 questions where I just go along with what Kim wants and the game never ends. Sometimes it feels like she is flirting with me but I don’t know if I’m just hoping that she is or if she actually is.

“Hey Trini, ready for another great day of chemistry?” 

“Yeah I don’t know if you could say chemistry is great.”

“Well when it’s the chemistry between us I’d say its pretty great, fantastic even.” See! Stuff like that. How am I supposed to know if she is joking or if she actually likes me? 

“When you put it that way I’d have to agree with you there Kim. Having this class with you actually makes it tolerable.” She nods along with me.

“Yeah I don’t know what I did before you got here.” I hear the blonde guy in front of me make a weird grunt like he’s insulted and annoyed by something.

“Anyway, tell me Trini, what is your favorite element?” I laugh slightly this girl is so random.

“Can’t say I have one Kim. I mean who actually has a favorite element?” She rolls her eyes.

“I have a favorite element. It’s bismuth. I feel like I just really connect with it, you know what I mean?” She adds a wink at the end, which thank you Kim I really don’t need to be able to breathe to survive. No I don’t know what she means but before I can respond class starts. The whole class I spend thinking about what she meant by that comment. I was so focused on that I almost missed our teacher giving us a project for extra credit. It seems fairly easy enough, just make a poster with a few different Lewis Dot Diagrams and explain a few things about that. Finally, shortly after the project is announced class ends.

“Hey Kim, want to be my partner for this extra credit project? It seems pretty easy we could probably get it done in like half an hour, maybe an hour if we take extra time to make it look good.” 

“Of course Trini, I would love to. I was just about to ask you actually. I have to go now but remember what I said about bismuth. I’ll see you in the parking lot after school to talk about the project?” I nod at her confused but willing and walk to my next class. 

After School

Trini P.O.V. 

I’m walking out to my car and I still can’t figure out what Kim meant about bismuth, not that I know a lot about seemingly random elements. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I just google it. There in big letters is the symbol for the element bismuth. Bold and all capital letters, BI. I think I finally figured out what she meant by connecting to it, and I really hope I’m right. 

“Hey Trini, are you ready to work on our project? I was thinking we could just go to my house and work on it right now since my parents aren’t home.” Well damn now I really hope that was her way of telling me that she is bi. Even though her telling me she’s bi doesn’t necessarily mean she likes me it gives me some hope.

“Yeah just let me text my mom so she knows where I’m going to be.” After I quickly text my mom I get in my car and follow Kims car back to her house. I use the relatively short drive to try to calm myself down and think of what I’m going to say to Kim. in the end I can’t come up with anything that I like so I decide to do what I always do, wing it. We get to her house and I follow her inside and up to her room where we have decided to just come up with ideas for the project and not worry about the poster part yet.

“Maybe we should do bismuth, you know since you are so connected to it and everything.” She looks away from her notes to look me in the eye.

“Oh did you find out what that connection may be?” I smirk at her and decide to just go for it.

“Yeah i hope I did.” I lean towards her, cup her face in my hands, and kiss her. She kisses back. Throwing our notebooks off the bed she sits back and pulls me with her. We are making out on her bed, hands finding their way under shirts, and growing more desperate with each passing moment. We pull back to breathe and end up laughing. I’m not sure who started laughing but we laugh together for a few minutes at the situation.

“So I think you did figure it out correctly. Congrats Trini!” I laugh at her response.

“I’m glad I was right because that could have been really awkward if I wasn’t. Now should we get back to our project?” She agrees and we continue like that for a while, alternating between actually working and fooling around on her bed. Eventually it’s time for me to go home for dinner. We don’t really talk about it at all but we find ourselves making out a lot more frequently. Usually when we are at school she will text me a funny chemistry related pick up line with a location and I know that means she wants to hook up and I go running. The text she sent me yesterday said “You must be a compound of barium and beryllium because you're a total BaBe, girls bathroom second floor ;).” And I showed up as fast as I could. Like I said before I can’t say no to a pretty girl. I know that sooner or later it could very possibly go wrong because I can feel myself getting more and more attached as each day goes by. I really like Kim and I hope I don't mess anything up. I’d rather just be her secret bathroom hook up then have nothing with her.

A Week Later

Kim P.O.V.

“Oh my god Amanda you don’t get it she’s so funny, she always makes me laugh so hard. And don’t even get me started on how hot she is. Like ugh, it should be illegal to be that good looking. She’s such a good kisser too, have I mentioned that yet?” 

“Ughh yes Kim you have mentioned I think everything you could have possibly mentioned because you have talked about her for the last hour.” 

“I just really like making out with her and I find myself always thinking about her, even when I’m falling asleep. Scratch that especially when I’m falling asleep. And I don’t know why but I just can’t get her out of my mind. I feel like I’m going crazy and all I want to do is see her as often as possible. Even if we don’t make out I just like making her happy, you know? Just seeing her smile or laugh puts me in a good mood for a while and I don’t understand what’s going on. I thought I just needed to hook up with her and I’d be fine bt it’s getting worse actually. Like hooking up with her is good like really fucking good but it doesn’t feel as good as I thought it would. Sure its hot to meet up in the girl bathroom in the middle of class but then it’s like we have to sneak away and it’s not enough anymore and I don’t know why I feel this way or what I should do about it.” Amanda is looking at me with her mouth hanging open in shock before she starts laughing. And she laughs for a long time.

“Oh you poor stupid dumb ass. You are going crazy because you are crazy in love with her. And you have to know it because no other reason you would hook up in a nasty school bathroom besides if you loved the other person and thought that was the only way you could be with them. Which first of all ew, that’s so disgusting I hope you didn’t do the full nasty in there, you deserve better. And second of all she’s meeting you in the same nasty ass bathrooms so that’s got to tell you something about her feelings for you. You definitely love her but if I had to guess I’d say she feels the same about you too. The only difference is she doesn’t have me as a best friend to make you talk about your feelings. Which I am doing by the way. You need to tell her that you guys have to talk and you need to tell her your feelings. Now I’m going to leave and you are going to get right on that. Bye Kim!” And with that she walked out of my house and i texted Trini. Better to do this right now and get it out of the way. I think deep down I always knew I liked her beyond just attraction, and I was just worried how she would feel. But I just have to tell her and hope for the best because I can’t keep this inside of me any longer.

Trini P.O.V.

I knock on the door to Kim’s house and wait for her to come let me in.

“Hey Hart, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something is wrong, what if I just want to make out?”

“You texted me ‘We need to talk, now.’ What else am I supposed to think?” She blushes and looks at her feet.

“Okay, you may have a point there. Come in, we can go to my room and talk.” I follow her through the house and up to her room like I have done many times since we first started doing whatever it is we are doing. 

“Alright so I’m really nervous but I have to get this out so please just listen to what I say and I hope you don’t get mad at me.” I nod at her to continue and she takes a deep breath and starts talking.

“I really like you Trini and I can’t keep just messing around anymore because I want to take you out on dates and do cute things together. And yes I want to kiss you but I think it would be so much better with feelings behind it. But I’ve never felt this way about someone before and I didn’t know if you felt the same way, I still don’t know actually but I do know that I want to date you, be your girlfriend, exclusively. If I find out you have actually been messing around with a bunch of people I’m going to be so hurt and I didn’t think of that until just now and I really hope you haven’t been doing that. I am going to stop talking now and you can say whatever you want just be gentle with me, please.” Woah, Kim likes me? Like really likes me like I like her? This is crazy, this is so much better then I ever could have imagined.

“God Kim I want all of that too. I’m crazy about you, I’ve liked you since we first started talking in chem when I first moved here. I just never thought you would ever like me back. I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend and take you out and not have to hide in bathrooms if I want to kiss you.” She smiles widely at me.

“I knew from the moment I first saw you that I wanted to see all of you, jut then I thought of it much more literally. You know, like you naked. And while I still definitely want that I also just want to keep getting to know you.” She leans in and kisses me. This was not what I ever expected to happen when I moved to Angel Grove, but I couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Had two very different ideas for how I wanted to write this and ended up taking parts from each to make this. Sorry I haven't written anything in forever I've just been very busy. I know this is awful and very quickly written (so lots of typing/spelling errors) and the story probably seems rushed but I just wanted to write this. If you guys want to see anything in particular, let me know. Follow me on tumblr, why-is-this-so-hard-to-choose (right now its just a bunch of Womens World Cup stuff but it isn't always like that). Let me know what you think, good or bad. Hope you liked it.


End file.
